Masahiro Sakurai Farting
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: Masahiro Sakurai farts, which gives him the inspiration to make Wario in Smash Bros due to feeling gassy. Never ask me for anything ever again.
1. Chapter 1

_Masahiro Sakurai felt a rumble in his stomach as he was making some intricate game design, mumbling to himself as he looked around his office to see no one was present._

 _"Well, so long as it doesn't harm anyone, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Sakurai said as he leaned to the right to let out a huge fart, laughing as he raised his hands in the air. "That wind I just broke just gave me a boost of inspiration! I shall use it to make Wario a unique character instead of a heavy copy!"_

 _And thus Sakurai began writing down the names of moves that would eventually go into Wario's moveset, letting out different but mostly wet farts as he was enjoying this stinky situation quite too much for his own good._

"And that's how Super Smash Brothers as we know it came to be." King DeDeDe concluded while laughing, feeling confident in his tale as he held a book.

"What... is that really the story?" Lady Palutena asked as she brushed back her goddess green hair.

Dedede squinted his big penguin eyes. "Well if you don't like it, then why did you come here?"

"Because you forced us to come here to listen to your dumb tale!" Viridi complained as she angrily shook her fists.

"And that's one of many reasons why you don't get to be playable," DDD laughed as he pointed at her.

Dark Pit scoffed as he had his arms folded in that typical edgy way. "You fucking took me away from making edgy love to Lucas for this?"

"To be frank he does this on a regular basis," Meta Knight pointed out while casually walking by with a book in his gloved hands.

"I do it for a reason...!" Deedeedee proclaimed proudly with pride, puffing his poofy chest. "...Because you must recover!"

Everyone stared blankly at the fat penguin as Wario crashed into him with his bike, the fat man rubbing his head.

"Did I do something?" Wario asked as he simply laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"That story made no sense..." Some random Waddle Dee said as a bunch of people were getting tired of King DeDeDe's outlandish tales.

"What do ya mean? It's the truth, I tell ya!" DeDeDe snapped as he slammed his mallet on the ground to cause an earthquake that made everyone fall on their rears, pointing at himself. "Why if I wasn't around to tell you, then it wouldn't have happened!"

"But you weren't the one who made the game." Meta Knight calmly pointed out while cleaning off his sword.

"Yeah, who says you get to decide what does happen and what shouldn't?" Viridi grumbled as she had her arms crossed together.

"For one, I am the king of Smash!" King Dee-Dee-D snapped as he clenched his right fist. "And two, everyone should listen to me! Without me, this place would have burnt down years ago!"

"Are you sure about that?" Ness commented as he casually walked by, spotting a trash can and going through it to eat a rotten burger.

De-De-De began sweating as he rubbed the back of his head. "Err, well-"

"Well egghead, we're waiting." Dark Pit snapped as he wanted to go chill in a dark corner drinking kool aid.

"He's got nothing." Wario scoffed as he rode by on his Wario Bike.

King Dei-Dey-Deh was fuming as he was disgusted that people weren't willing to give him the time of day to explain himself. Suddenly to make the story have some purpose, the mansion shook from a earthquake that stretched to the Green Greens. And the one who made the powerful shake... was none other than Masahiro Sakurai farting!"

"I gotta stop playing WarioWare when I'm feeling gassy," Sakurai said as he let out another world destroying fart, laughing it off like the madman we all knew him to be.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you might be wondering why I called you in today." King DeDeDe stated with a somber tone in his voice. "It's because Sakurai died."

"...That's what we were called for?" Wario grunted as he was picking his nose.

"You're implying as if we cared about him at all." Dark Pit scoffed while having his arms folded together. "Frankly we don't."

"Hey, show some respect!" Viridi snapped as she let out a loud fart out of frustration. "Without him none of us would have the importance we have!"

And then there was awkward silence as they had zero idea on what to do now with their creator gone.


End file.
